pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pokers
Getting to know you :) Although some of your edits appear to have been intended constructively, your attempt to turn this site into spam for another site was inappropriate and will not be tolerated. Feel free to restore the useful content if you wish. - PhilipR 20:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) "given permission to rename it ThePlayr Poker Wiki" -- by whom? Wikia? I just wrote them a message (before I saw your reply) asking if this is a legitimate cross-site marketing effort they're undertaking. Obviously my involvement here has been minimal. Since it's Wikia's site (which is why I'm less than enthusiastic about continuing to do free work for them) they're the authority here, so I'm sure they'll write me back and tell me it's legit. Regards, PhilipR 21:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Until then I've reverted your name changes. I hope you understand that since Wikia has AFAIK made no effort whatsoever to communicate this change to me, I have to treat you as a stranger. I know I haven't been here in ages and probably won't be again once I've downloaded the freely-licensed card images but it still would be nice if they'd made some effort to inform me what was going on. Regards, PhilipR 21:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes by Wikia. However I would be willing to scale things back if you think it is spammy, inappropriate or would make you and others less motivated to contribute to the Wiki. I think this Wiki can fill a great void in the poker information website niche. For instance I am attempting to create a page for every notable poker player, and adding as much to it as possible like Hendon Mob results, any PokerNews articles on them, OPR results etc. Lots of things you can't do on Wikipedia because the people aren't notable or the sources aren't 'reliable'. I would like to do the same with 2+2 threads great than 100 posts etc. Then when people find pages of interest via Google or other means, hopefully they add to it so just a few editors here don't have to do all the work. However if things are done in such a way as to make people feel like they are 'working for free' or something then that sort of community and collaboration wont grow...I'm very flexible on how the cross promotion takes place. Was even thinking of instituting some kind of revenue sharing deal for high volume editors, what do you think? Pokers 21:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::If I was a stranger I would not even be able to edit the Main Page ;) Only Sysops (admins) can do that. I am a Sysops/Admin of this Wiki. We can wait for Wikia to let you know if you like. Pokers 21:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's what I figured, but I really would like to have Wikia tell me what's going on. I thought the email address I left was valid but perhaps they had trouble contacting me. Your ideas are good; I'm just a lot less gung-ho about wikis and wiki culture than I was 3-4 years ago. - PhilipR 21:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Such is life. Thats how I feel about the game of poker now. I'm new to Wiki's so I can add lots of misguided enthusiasm to this Wiki and hopefully get it going again :) Pokers 21:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OK, I heard from Wikia so it's all good. Now I feel more up to date on what's going on. Since you plan to be involved here and I really haven't been, whatever you want to do with the front page is all good. I agree that a redesign is helpful. I would gently suggest maybe toning down the references to ThePlayr, but that's your call -- you certainly do have a lot of good content and want to be helpful to users, so that's cool. Anyway, I'd be happy to talk more about stuff -- just let me know when / what medium. PhilipR 20:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok glad that worked out. I didn't see much activity here at all and wasn't sure if you had given up on this Wiki so I was just 'being bold' and changing lots of stuff around...just to get things moving again. I'm not set on anything I have done, name changes or homepage changes or anything. The only reason I reverted your edit was because you thought I was spamming :). Email is by far the best medium for me...would rather not put my personal email here, you can email me at poker.wika@gmail.com and I'll reply back from another address. Cheers Pokers 03:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Your Wiki Hello, My name is L.M. Hopfner and I'm the founder and owner of the world's most containing poker lexicon donkpedia.org. Donkpedia is German languaged and we were thinking about founding a English language lexicon to reach more users. Now, what I want to offer you, is a server and a domain for free. The only condition for you would be to rename your wiki to Donkpedia. Since Donkpedia is completely independent and has an, what I consider, excellent reputation, I strongly believe that a movement of your page to an independent server is an idea on which both parties would profit. You can reach me at nintendere@gmail.com. Kind regards, L.M. Hopfner ( 19:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC)) Don't delete this wiki I'm not sure I understand where you're coming from, but why would you drop in (for the first time in six months or so) and just casually announce you're going to delete all content from this wiki? Why would you destroy all my hard work? What are you thinking? Can we at least discuss whatever has apparently ticked you off so much that you want to delete everything? MarkT 09:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC)